masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:98.204.141.197
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Karora page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 21:26, April 3, 2011 Edit Warring Please note that you are now edit warring over the Karora page, which is defined as three reverts in a day, and edit warring is a bannable offense. The information you keep adding is not trivia based on the fact the quote "essentially a great rock in space". Yet I've heard this on other Scifi shows and movies, and read it in books to describe other planets as well. The planets themselves are not alike and don't even bear a passing resemblance any more than any other barren planet would. Also your last part "the game designers' use of this phrase is a likely nod to the popular science-fiction film" is speculation and a stretch for reasons I have stated above. Because you are edit warring over this issue, I would ask you to stop before further actions have to be taken. Lancer1289 23:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Give one other example of a sci-fi show or movie using the phrase. Do a google search for the phrase - it brings up the Wrath of Khan script on the first page, multiple entries directly quoting Wrath of Khan. Unusual phrase + Bioware's tendency to include pop culture references & homages; it's extremely unlikely that the game designers just happened to use this exact, unusual phrase. Since you're apparently Mr. Wikia big shot, I won't make the edits again, but your attitude and inconsistency is just going to discourage other users. Why the hell do you even have a wiki if you want to be a little tin-pot dictator and delete things with reasons you can't even back up? Sad. ::Hello friend. Allow me to explain what (I think) Lancer is trying to do here. Though indeed the wording is the same as in The Wrath of Khan (great movie by the way), it is probably a coincidence. He did not mean that the phrase is used commonly, but rather that it is nothing special to say "great rock in space". Saying this does not really mean it references the movie, just that it Karora is a big rock, located in space. Thus, this isn't trivia. Arbington 00:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, please note that Lancer is not a dictator. He is a responsible admin upholding the rules of the wiki. For more info on what, in actuality, a dictator is, please look here. Anyways, we at the wiki look forward to further productive edits from you in the future, and hope there are no hard feelings over this little incident. Arbington 00:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)You know we do have a Language policy here, and phrases like "you want to be a little tin-pot dictator and delete things with reasons you can't even back up" are not only uncalled for, but insulting other users is a bannable offense. Keep things civil and be mature with your comments, or don't say anything. ::::I have already stated that I have come across that particular phrase in TV shows, books, and movie, even variants of it. These are things you can't find on Google and you actually have to read them in order to locate them. Just because Google links to the same thing the first 200 times doesn’t mean a thing. So using "I goggled it" is not a valid defense for your trivia. As to the trivia already there, that one is perfectly in line with the standards and yours isn't. Do not turn this into a "me vs. you" thing as I am doing to enforce standards and that doesn’t meet our standards for trivia. I am not doing this for other reasons so do not say that I am because that is not the case. As a matter of fact I do like Star Trek and all of the movies, yet strangely I'm not allowing this. Curious isn't it. Maybe that is because it doens't meet standards instead of "I don't like it". ::::As to Arbington's comment, that isn't far off but I already stated that I have heard and read the exact same thing, and variants of it, in other media apart from Star Trek. However he does also bring up a good point, in that coincidences are not trivia either. Just because there is a direct quote doesn't mean that it is trivia or a reference to anything. Which again doens't meet the standards for trivia here. Lancer1289 00:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC)